


Richard III

by Megabat



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Richard III - Shakespeare
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabat/pseuds/Megabat
Summary: Benedict Cumberbatch as Richard the III with a little Game of Thrones thrown in.





	Richard III

A little artwork/manip I made for someone a while ago they wanted Benedict as Richard lll crossed over with Game of Thrones.

As always this art was made for fun please do not redistribute or alter or claim as your own.


End file.
